


Seeing Red

by Helicon



Series: Reasons Not To Stroke Helicon's Author Ego [2]
Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexuality, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Fingering, Inexperience, Light BDSM, Mentioned Drunken Gay Threeway, Mentioned Laurence/Ludwig, Oral Sex, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Indulgent, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Slut-Shaming, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 01:04:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helicon/pseuds/Helicon
Summary: There's always something more to learn.





	Seeing Red

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightmareDaisy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareDaisy/gifts).



> Listen. Listen, okay, just hear me out: no one else is posting anything explicit and explicitLY Gehrmaria here so even though it's not exactly my OTP, I might as well, since 'might as well' seems to be my niche here.
> 
> Thanks to NightmareDaisy and BellringerKat for helping me develop this whole sordid scene, whether they knew they were doing it or not. 
> 
> I know there's people who utterly DESPISE this ship and that's totally okay, just follow the golden rule of 'don't like don't read don't bitch, you cunt' -- commenting is unmoderated but I will gleefully shame you in front of an entire Discord server, probably full of people you know, if you read enough to gripe but lost your self-awareness along the way. You've given it a view anyway, so thank you.

“Why have I never seen this?” Maria, bent over the side of the bed and rummaging in Gehrman’s nightstand, rose again with her hands full and back turned. With a giggle, she turned her head. “You were going to use it on me eventually, weren't you? Dirty bastard.”

His interest piqued and taken off his absent stroking while he waited for her, Gehrman leaned over and tried to get a good look at what Maria had in her hands. “Use what?” he asked. She took it out of his vision every time he got close until he grabbed her in a hug from behind, making her drop it on the mattress.

The way his face turned scarlet, not just in the cheeks but all the way through, did not escape Maria’s notice.

“O-oh, that.”

“I've seen worse, it's nothing to be ashamed of. I just… ask that you give me some warning beforehand, next time, that's all.”

“Right, I'll keep that in mind, if we’re not using it then will you please _put it back--”_ Despite his apparent embarrassment, he failed to soften to any degree. When she slapped the toy on her palm, deep burgundy contrasting against her pale skin, Gehrman shuddered and shrunk in on himself -- bad idea, given how she was still looking.

Maria’s grin widened as she pet the side of his face, straddled his lap, and kissed his forehead. Even a fierce hunter, she’d found, could become damn precious when the time came. Her expectations when it came down to courting the First Hunter had been twisted beyond recognition. On the hunt he gave an air of dominance and took no grief, but alone with her he would become more gentle and even vulnerable, and after some time she learned to allow herself the same. Before now she'd thought they understood each other fully, but it seemed that at least in the bedroom, there was more for her to learn about her man.

It didn't faze her too much. After all, there was plenty he had to learn from _her_ as well.

He didn't relax one bit, and still seemed hellbent on worrying a hole in his lip. “What's wrong?” She went to put back the dildo, but noticed how his eyes followed it, almost like he didn't mean for them to. “If you feel guilty about it, there's really no need! I was only joking about using it on me.”

A revelation struck her.

“Unless…” Maria reached her hand back, the tips of her fingers barely leaving Gehrman’s skin until she grabbed roughly at his ass. “It isn't for ladies, is it, Gehrman?”

He made a move to tug at a nonexistent collar. “That's certainly a way to phrase it,” he squeaked.

“ _You_ don't use it on _women_.” Maria drawled, making no hurry to correct herself. “I never took you for the type to enjoy being had by a woman. ...Or had, come to think of it.”

“If it helps, I took you for the type to be precisely this into it, if the time ever came.”

“Is that why you had it in your drawer?”

“Not initially, no.”

She leaned in and bit at his ear. “Then how long have you been pleasuring yourself with it?” Her grip on his backside rhythmically tightened and loosened, and she gave it a firm slap, smirking rather shamelessly at his gasp and the twitch of his erection against her inner thigh. “Tell me what made a man like yourself love cock this much.”

Regaining his composure, Gehrman dug his long fingers into Maria’s hips and let out a throaty growl when she brushed her lower lips against the head of his cock. “Like _myself?_ Are you… Maria, are you insinuating I am at all fully _straight?”_

“Oh, I'd never. Especially not now… I would hate someone to assume that I only loved men, too.”

“Maybe we can do something with that someday.”

“Just maybe… who converted you?” she teased. “A risk you took at the bar one night? A strapping scholar at Byrgenwerth? Or perhaps an unconventional brothel?”

“Ludwig. It… it was Ludwig.”

Maria barked out a laugh of surprise but quickly quieted herself. She leaned back on Gehrman’s bent knee, sat directly in front of his cock where it came to rest on her rear. “You're no stranger to bedding down a student, then.”

His muscles tensed under her. “It was just a once-off thing!” he insisted. “We were drunk, he and Laurence weren't even trying to be discreet…”

“Of course Laurence was involved.”

“Otherwise it might have been more classy.” Gehrman followed Maria’s hands with his eyes until one rested on his chest, and the other at the apex of her spread thighs. A sly smile spread across his lips as she lazily circled the tip of a finger around her clit. “My memories of that night are patchy at best.”

“What do you remember, then?”

“I distinctly remember Laurence insisting on helping me prepare to take it. I… he might have eaten me out, I'm not entirely sure. I don't remember bleeding, so he did something right… he helped me settle onto Ludwig, kept me going ‘til I took him completely--gods, Maria, stop me if I get too explicit--and he was massive, Maria, I could see it through my skin and it was both one of the most amazing and horrifying things I've ever seen!”

“Did you get something a little smaller, then?” Maria’s fingers had dipped inside of her in the middle of the story and hadn't since returned.

“Actually, that’s as close to a match as I could get. I… I might have…”

“...made it.”

“From memory. And Laurence’s input. Are you shocked at all?” Gehrman raised one of his bushy eyebrows and chuckled.

“Not exactly…” She picked up the wooden dildo again and leaned over to swipe a bottle of oil from the same drawer. “If you'd like me to use it on you, I can wait for you to--”

With a slightly overbearing hint of shame, Gehrman interrupted: “Already done, actually.”

“You planned this!”

“No, I prepared just in _case._ That's different from planning. I just saved us both time.”

Maria set the toy and oil down beside them and pulled herself further up. “Then you can still wait a little longer.” She spread her lips and canted her hips into both of Gehrman’s hands in turn. “Eat me out right this time and I'll make you wish Ludwig had ruined sex toys for you. How does that sound?”

“Listen, I've been trying!”

“Try harder or don't do it!” Playfully, Maria swatted his cheek, and through the resulting wince she could see the flash of a grin.

Before she could move again, Gehrman had flipped her onto her back and now loomed above her, grey hair falling into his face as he moved her hand and dove in between her legs. He angled his head so his nose nestled in the crook of her thigh, and teased at her folds with his tongue before driving it in deeper, tasting and sucking on her wet cunt with unnatural vigor. Despite reflexively pushing her pelvis further into his face, she made her immediate grab at his hair more instructional: “Less like you're pleasuring a man! What you're doing is decent foreplay, but I'm close enough.”

Pulling back the hood of her clit to expose it more, Maria let out a shaky huff as Gehrman narrowed his eyes at her and gave the underside a lick. “Hands where I can see them, too. You're getting yours soon enough--” She gasped as he wet his lips and took her clit gently between them, two fingers pumping in and out of her tight depths and curling at almost the right spot. Tremors overtook her as he edged her closer before, as if out of a blissful accident, he pressed them down at exactly the right point for the combined pressure to erupt inside Maria and wrench her back into an arch, crying out at the bedroom ceiling like a wolf to the moon. Her fingers intertwined with Gehrman’s as he kept flicking his long tongue over her lips through her orgasm, getting the bitter taste of her in his mouth before coming back up to her face for a kiss.

Overstimulated enough, she jerked and panted wordlessly as the shift made the head of his cock brush against her, but gave him no room to leave as they kissed and she tasted herself on him.

“Well?”

“Give me a moment…”

Gehrman laughed aloud and pulled Maria into a deeper embrace. “That's all I need to hear.”

Her heart pounded in her chest, her fingernails raked down his back. As the room stopped spinning, she caught her breath and wriggled out from under him. “Turn over,” she said, noting how he only moved his head to see where she was going and responded no other way to watching her slick up her fingers. “I want to see your face.”

“You really don't, not like this.”

“I really do. In fact… you never looked into a harness for this thing, did you?”

“Unfortunately, I never had to until right now.”

Maria frowned. When Gehrman remained stubbornly laying on his front, face buried in his folded arms, she knew she had to take initiative. “Lift up your hips,” she suggested. “Or you can bend over my lap, I'm not giving it to you just yet.”

“Damn, and here I thought you were just going to shove it in.”

Nevertheless, Gehrman hauled himself up and knelt by Maria’s side, laying himself over her thighs in a far more prone position. He gave his hips a brief wiggle until the sting of her palm met his backside, then he hissed and straightened out his back. She brought her other hand to his face, under his chin, lifting his head up and passing her thumb over his lips.

“Stay still so I can finger you?”

“Understood.”

“Understood…?”

“Understood, _Lady Maria.”_

“That's better!” One finger worked in to the first knuckle, and she felt a wet kiss on the pad of her thumb.

“You can go faster, you know,” Gehrman muttered into her hand. “Laurence was on the second one by this point--” A hiccup as she introduced the second knuckle and curled it. “--Lady--Maria--!”

“Should I have Laurence give me pointers, then?” Second finger, and with no utterance of anything that might give her cause to stop, Maria gave her fingers a twist. “You’re right, and I'm sure you weren't so easy for him. You wanted to be, though. Didn't you?” She settled for a steady rhythm, working him open slowly from there as he muffled his whines, his voice hitched and high.

Third finger, first knuckle, there was the burn, “You must have had it when I arrived… did you ever think about this? About me? Gehrman, did you dominate on the training field and then fantasize about having me put you back into place?”

_“Maria…”_

She paused immediately. “Do we need to stop?” she whispered.

He clutched at the sheets and arched his back into her hand. “Just… do it, please, I can't…”

True to his implication, when she removed her fingers and touched his cock his hips immediately thrust into her hand, pleads spilled forth from his mouth, and precum dribbled out onto her oily fingers. Gehrman broke fantasy for nothing beyond true need, whether that was for her to stop playing around or to fully stop. She gave him a few experimental strokes before drenching the length of the lacquered wood cock in slick.

Gehrman’s breaths became heavy, slow, as he tried to hold back from reacting to the feel of Maria’s hands on him, but when they left in favor of the toy he couldn't help a relieved (yet frustrated) sigh. She began to work the tip in, centimeter by methodical centimeter, until the carved head was passed inside and he found himself bucking back, chasing more, cursing and moaning when she pulled it out more for every inch he tried to take for himself.

“If you wanted to fuck yourself,” Maria stated plain, meaningfully rubbing at the juncture where the tip disappeared. “I wouldn't be in here helping you, would I?”

“N-no, Lady Maria…”

“Do you want more?” She watched in silence as he squirmed beneath her hand, but body language would not cut it. “I would like for you to say it, Gehrman.”

Faintly, just faintly, Maria swore she heard him say something about her being the worst, in that tone that also meant to convey her being the best, but she still gave the back of his thigh a reddening slap.

“Aah--! I'm sorry, I… all of it, Lady, please? I can't-- I-I need--”

With a warm smile she stroked his hair, tugging it just hard enough to pull his head back, and to a disappointed cry she fully removed the cock to position it between her legs. “Sit,” she said. “You'll have all of it, but I want you to sit.”

Maria leaned back on her palms and watched as Gehrman, furiously red in the face and worse further down, straddled her thighs and buried his face in her shoulder as he sunk down on what, that night, might as well have been her own erection. Her hands rested on his hips, guiding him up and then down to take a little more every time.

“Do you enjoy this? Riding a girl’s cock like a common, filthy whore?” She ghosted her fingers of the outline the dildo made beneath his skin and realized he really must have copied Ludwig’s to the best of his ability if it was capable of doing this as well. “I'm going to touch you now, but you'll come when you are told.”

It didn't take much for her to send Gehrman into a frenzy -- her fingertips trailing up his shaft made him thrash like a frightened horse, nearly dislodging the dildo from the grip her thighs had on it, shaking his head violently as if unsure whether to keep his face hidden or simply let go. Her hand closed over the tip and, rhythmically tightening her wet hold, she stroked him to the sobbing point and took in his whines and hammering heartbeat before whispering, “Come for me, now.”

In an instant Maria’s back met the mattress, and Gehrman was leaning over her, still sat firmly in her lap but with one hand bracing himself on her breast and the other covering the bottom half of his face while his eyes remained half-lidded, a finger partially covering them as well. The bedroom’s cool air hit her harder where he’d climaxed, just below her sternum in a messy little line down her stomach while gravity caused it to leak into the divots of her abdominal muscles.

Though his bones felt like they could disintegrate any moment, Gehrman lifted himself off of Maria’s lap and the toy, and dropped down beside her. Her head came to a rest on his collarbone until he drifted off, at which point she dragged herself out of bed, gave a little chuckle at her handiwork -- the mess she'd made of herself and her lover -- and disappeared to shower.


End file.
